dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the Dragon Ball metaseries based on the manga by Akira Toriyama.The timeline is provided by Toei Doga in Daizenshuu #7 and in the "DBGT Perfect File" books While some events and characters not canonical to the original manga are given (Garlic Jr., Coola, Paikuhan, Dragon Ball GT, etc.), others, such as all other movie characters and their history, have been skipped. Pre Dragon Ball *'Over 100 million years B.C.' Earliest Kaio are thought to exist. *'About 75 Million years B.C.' The 15th generation Kaioshin, Rou Dai Kaioshin, is sealed into the Z Sword. *'About 5 Million years B.C.' The evil wizard Bibidi is successful in creating the mighty djinn Boo. Boo destroys hundreds of planets in the following years. Two of the five Kaioshins are killed by Majin Buu. South Kaioshin and Dai Kaioshin are absorbed by him, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. East Kaioshin manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Majin Buu's sphere shell on Earth. *'Tens of thousands of years B.C.' Annin begins her service of protecting the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the border between the living world and the "Other World". *'4237 B.C.' Garlic Jr.'s ancestors migrate to the Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. *'739 B.C.' Jadoushin (Princess Snake) becomes the Princess of Snake Way, and settles in her castle along-side of it. *'251 B.C.' Hirudegarn is born by the power of black magicians on the planet Konats. Tapion and Minosha defeat him with magic ocarinas. Tapion and Minosha head to completely opposite sides of the universe. *'Approximately 238 B.C.' The Legendary Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the universe. *'Approximately 250 A.D.' Uranai Baba begins her fortune telling business. *'261 A.D.' King Yemma travels the Snake Way to get training from North Kaiō. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet and destroy many of the life giving Ajisa plants, causing a droughtcitation needed. Kattatsu sends his son away on a space ship to avoid death. But the storms stop and no one follows the child. The child faces problems and is forced to make a landing on the planet Earth. The young Namek's name is unknown. *'430 A.D.' Muten Roshi is born. *'431 A.D.' The nameless son of Kattatsu becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Kami, along with Garlic. *'448 A.D.' Muten Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Mutaito. He falls in love with Fan-Fan. *'459 A.D.' Tsurusennin's brother, Tao Pai Pai, is born. *'461 A.D.' Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. The child of Kattatz is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami. The evil in Kami's heart leaves him and forms Piccolo Daimaō. Daimaō leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Denshi Jar by Mutaito's Mafuba technique. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. *'474 A.D.' Dabura inspects the Earth. *'Approximately 550 A.D.' The first Saiyans land on Plant-sei in a mysterious ship. *'553 A.D.' Muten Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *'Approximately 650 A.D.' Muten Roshi finds the 3-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his beach. *'650 A.D. May 7th' The first Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. *'658 A.D.' Grandpa Son Gohan is born. *'662 A.D.' Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. *'698 A.D.' Boss Rabbit is born. *'715 A.D.' Emperor Pilaf is born. *'720-730 A.D.' The Saiyans unite and begin a war against the Tsufurujin for control of the planet Plant. The Tsufuru scientist Dr. Raichi is killed. The Tsufurujin are completely destroyed by the Saiyans. The Saiyans take control of the planet and rename it Vegeta. The Saiyans are approached by the Arcosians and offered technology in exchange for help finding a new world for the Arcosians to live on. The Saiyans begin space travel and meet aliens from other planets. *'722 A.D.' General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army is born. *'730 A.D.' Tao Pai Pai begins his career as a contract killer. *'731 A.D.' The Saiyans begin their partnership with Freeza and start conquering planets to sell. King Vegeta marries his queen. *'732 A.D.' The birth of Prince Vegeta. *'733 A.D.' Bulma, Yamucha, Lunch and Tenshinhan are born. *'733 A.D. May 8th' Earth's current king is sworn in. *'Approximately 735 A.D.' Freeza starts to feel misgivings toward the Saiyans. It begins a period of controlled chaos. *'736 A.D.' Kuririn is born. *'737 A.D.' A Low Class Saiyan fighter is born to the Middle Class fighter Burdock. He is rejected by his father as a failure. In his first few days alive he's sent to the planet Earth to destroy it when he grows older. His name is Kakarot. Planet Vegeta gains control of the planets Meat and Kanassa. King Vegeta's revolt against Freeza ends in failure, and his death. Freeza demands the death of all Saiyan. Burdock dies trying to protect planet Vegeta and his future. Kakarot lands on Earth. Ox King's daughter Chichi is born. Ox King's wife dies shortly after the birth. Sometime in between June and August, Grandpa Son Gohan finds baby Kakarot in the woods. He names him Son Goku. *'738 A.D.' Son Goku hits his head on a rock after falling down a cliff. He stops being a reckless and vicious child and becomes a happy, fun-loving boy. *'739 A.D.' A fire spirit is unleashed and sets Mount Ryokei, where Ox King and his daughter live in a castle, on fire. Ox King and his daughter are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Mount Fryingpan. *'740 A.D.' Oolong is born. Kuririn begins his training at the Orinji Temple. A parasitic organism with mind control abilities, and the racial memory of the Tsufurujin stored in it, arrived on planet M-2. Dr. Myu finds the parasite, and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from the Tsufurujin memories to begin plans to take over his world. *'743 A.D.' Pu-erh is born. *'747 A.D.' Yamcha meets Pu-erh. *'748 A.D.' The Phoenix Muten Roshi was raising dies of food poisoning. Later, while gathering mushrooms, he discovers a baby sea turtle who got lost. *'749 A.D.' During the first ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. *'Sometime in 749 A.D.' Bulma discovers the 2-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. *'749 A.D. 22 August' Bulma discovers the 5-Star Dragon Ball in a cave to the north. Dragon Ball *'749 A.D. September 1st' Bulma is on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. Bulma meets Son Goku later that day. Bulma discovers that the sphere Son Goku owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 A.D. September 2nd' In the morning, Son Goku and Bulma meet Muten Roshi and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 A.D. September 5th' Son Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong and an old woman gives him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 A.D. September 6th' Son Goku meets Yamcha for the first time and fights quickly with him, only to have it end in a draw. *'749 A.D. September 9th' Son Goku defeats Yamcha. Muten Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fryingpan Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. At about noon, Son Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Shuu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Son Goku and gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night once the Dragon Balls are gathered. Later, Son Goku looks at the moon and turns into an Oozaru, destroying Pilaf's castle. *'749 A.D. September 10th' Son Goku and Kuririn become Muten Roshi's students after finding a maid for him, named Lunch. Later, Muten Roshi moves his house to an island and Son Goku and Kuririn prepare for their tough training with the martial arts master. *'749 A.D. September 11th' Muten Roshi, Kuririn and Lunch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'749 A.D. September 14th At 4:30 AM' Son Goku and Kuririn begin their tough training under Muten Roshi. They will spend the next 8 months training this way. *'749 A.D. October 2nd' The second term of school begins at West City Senior High School. *'750 A.D. April 6th' Son Goku and Kuririn increase the weight of the shells on their backs to 40 kg. to increase the results of their training. *'750 A.D. April 18th' Commander Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls. *'750 A.D. May 6th' Son Goku, Kuririn and Muten Roshi leave the Kame House to participate in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. *'750 A.D. May 7th' The 21st Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Son Goku takes second place. Son Goku, The Red Ribbon Army, and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army get the 6-Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's base in the desert. They also get the 5-Star Dragon Ball. Son Goku and Chi-chi meet again in the Gyū-Maō's village. *'750 A.D. May 8th' In a single day, Son Goku destroys the Red Ribbon's Muscle Tower in the north. *'750 A.D. May 9th At 11:02 AM' Bulma finishes repairing Son Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Son Goku and Blue Shogun fight in the sky above Penguin Village. Arale-chan beats Blue by herself. Tao Pai Pai kills Blue Shogun with only his tongue in a demonstration of his power. Son Goku is beaten almost to death by Tao Pai Pai at the base of Korin Tower. Son Goku begins climbing Korin Tower. *'750 A.D. May 10th' Summer vacation begins for Penguin Village High School. Son Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training which is to take the Holy Water from Korin. *'750 A.D. May 12th' After 3 days of training, Son Goku finally gets the Holy Water. He's surprised when he finds that it was only plain tap water. It was actually the fighting to get it that made him stronger. Son Goku kills Tao Pai Pai at the base of Korin Tower and single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In Uranai Baba's battle arena, Son Goku is reunited with his dead grandpa Gohan. *'750 A.D. July' The raining season begins in Namu's village. *'Between 750 and 753 A.D.' Son Goku begins his training which is to run around the World. In Chao village he fights Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Son Goku meets Chintaiken and and fights Tenron in the Gozen-Jiai contest. Son Goku enters the Demon World and fights the lord of the Demon World, Shura. Son Goku saves Inoshikachou and meets Tenshinhan for the first time. *'753 A.D. May 5th' Son Goku meets Konkichi. Son Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai will take place. *'753 A.D. May 7th' The 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Tenshinhan wins. Son Goku comes in a close second. Kuririn is killed and Piccolo Junior appears. *'753 A.D. May 8th' Celebration of 20 years under the rulership of the King of the World. *'753 A.D. May 9th' Son Goku kills Piccolo Daimao. Piccolo dies and lives again by giving birth to his reincarnation Piccolo Junior. Son Goku reaches Kami's Palace and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. *'756 A.D. May 7th' The 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai begins. Son Goku becomes engaged to Chi-chi after their fight in the tournament. Goku defeats "Ma Junior" and wins the tournament for the first time. Planning for Son Goku and Chi-chi's wedding begins, but a mysterious fire erupts and traps Gyū-Maō inside with Chi-chi's wedding dress. Son Goku and Chi-chi must search for the Basho Sen to put out the magic flames. *'756 A.D. May 8th' Chi-chi learns how to be a good bride from Grandma Hakkake. Son Goku uses the Basho Sen on the flames, but it doesn't work. He finds the flames are a result of a leak in the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the other side of the World. Son Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, the home of the Furnace of Eight Divinations where he meets his dead grandpa again. He fixes the hole in the bottom of the furnace and the flames cease around Gyū-Maō's castle. Son Goku and Chi-Chi are married. *'757 A.D. May' Son Gohan and Dende are born. *'761 A.D.' Garlic Jr., son of Garlic, gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for immortality. He opens a portal to the Dead Zone, and is trapped inside of it by Gohan, after a fight with Son Goku and Piccolo. *'760-770 A.D.' Dr. Myuu finds the alien Rilldo and turns him into a Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his great powers to complete the conquest of planet M2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy to be absorbed by Bebi. Dragon Ball Z *'761 A.D. October 12th' Raditz arrives to retrieve his brother. Son Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa stop at a small planet named Arlia. After finding the planet in unsuitable condition for sale, they destroy the planet. After this, they go into a state of suspended animation in a cold sleep, headed for the planet Earth. A period of several months Gohan begins his survival training. Gohan falls into ancient ruins and finds a robot. After a disaster, the robot is destroyed. Gohan becomes more mature. Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player. Gohan becomes home sick and tries to escape from his training area and return home. After meeting Pigero and other orphans whose parents where killed in a tsunami, he regains his courage and returns to his training. *'762 A.D. March' Kuririn, Chaozu, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Yajirobe are training at Kami's Lookout. *'762 A.D.' April 29th Son Goku arrives at North Kaiō's planet. *'762 A.D. May 9th' Son Goku finally catches Bubbles. His next training is to hit a cricket, Gregory, with an incredibly heavy hammer. *'762 A.D. May 23rd' Son Goku cracks Gregory on the head with the hammer. *'762 A.D. May' Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamcha make a spiritual travel to the old Vegeta-sei. They are all easily killed by two weak Saiyans. When they return to their bodies, they all decide to continue training hard. *'762 A.D. November 2nd' Son Goku is resurrected after having completed his training under North Kaiō. *'762 A.D. November 3rd' Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Chaozu, and Kuririn face off against the Saiyan. Nappa, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu are all killed. The battle between Son Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw. A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. *'762 A.D. November 4th' Goku, Kuririn and Gohan are hospitalized in the East City Hospital. *'762 A.D. November 7th' Kuririn and Gohan leave the hospital. *'762 A.D. November 9th' The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed. *'762 A.D. November 14th' Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Kuririn, and Bulma leave for Namek. *'762 A.D. November 21st' Vegeta lands on Freeza Planet #79. *'762 A.D. December 13th' Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for Namek-sei. *'762 A.D. December 18th' Vegeta, Kiwi, Bulma, Kuririn, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Son Goku leaves for Namek-sei. Dende takes Kuririn to meet Saichourou. Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamcha arrive at North Kaiō's planet and begin their training there. Goku's spaceship gets trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha HZ. By using the Kamehameha he is able to escape a fiery demise. *'762 A.D. December 19th' Zarbon takes Vegeta's beaten body to Freeza's ship to heal him. *'762 A.D. December 20th' Vegeta fights Zarbon for the second time. He kills him. Kuririn takes Gohan to meet Saichourou. By Freeza's order, The Ginyu Force's mission to Yardrat-sei is delayed. They leave for Namek-sei. *'762 A.D. December 23rd' Son Goku completes his training under 100g gravity. *'762 A.D. December 24th' Goku arrives on Namek and wipes out the Ginyu Force. Frieza battles Z Fighters, but falls to Super Saiyan Goku in the end. Namek explodes. *'763 A.D. May 3rd' Kuririn and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'763 A.D. September 9th' Tenshinhan and Chaozu are revived. The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'763 A.D. October' After 5,000 years the Makiyo Star approaches Earth and Garlic Jr. is freed from the Dead Zone. But he is again defeated by Gohan and trapped for good in the Dead Zone since the Makiyo Star is destroyed. *'Exact Date Unknown' Cell arrives in Trunks's Time Machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. Freeza's cyborg body is completed. *'764 A.D.' Some time in August, Trunks arrives. He kills Cyborg Freeza and King Cold. Son Goku returns to Earth. *'Unknown Dates' Vegeta undergoes gravity training to become a Super Saiyan. A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma. Son Goku and Piccolo attend driving school to get their driver's licenses. Coola arrives on Earth and is defeated by Super Saiyan Goku. *'766 A.D.' Trunks is born. *'767 A.D. May 7th' The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. *'767 A.D. May 12th' All of the Androids appear. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse. Piccolo is temporarily the strongest being in the universe. Son Goku suffers from the viral heart disease. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Kuririn and Trunks. *'767 A.D. May 15th' Goku's heart disease is cured by the medicine Trunks brought from the future. Vegeta and Trunks enter the Room of Spirit and Time. *'767 A.D. May 16th' Cell reaches his imperfect form after absorbing Android #17. Cell reaches his perfect form after absorbing Android #18. Son Goku and Gohan enter the Room of Spirit and Time. *'767 A.D. May 17th' Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World. Son Goku and Gohan exit the Room of Spirit and Time. Piccolo enters it. *'767 A.D. May 18th' Piccolo exits the Room of Spirit and Time, Vegeta enters it again. Gohan enters Lime's village and saves it from Barbon's evil intentions. *'767 A.D. May 19th' Son Goku and his family go for a picnic. At around noon, Cell single-handedly destroys the Royal Army. Dende becomes the new Kami. Vegeta exits the Room of Spirit and Time. *'767 A.D. May 26th' At noon the Cell Games begin. Son Goku dies a second time by teleporting himself to King Kais's planet and sacrificing himself to save the Earth. However, due to King Kai's death Bojack is released. Gohan completely destroys Cell. *'767 A.D. Unknown Date' Goten is born. *'767 A.D. Between May and June' Goku visits Dai Kaio's planet and meets Dai Kaio. Goku participates in the Afterlife Tournament which was planned in "honor" of North Kaio's death. Goku fights Pikkon. He finds him to be similar to Piccolo by his fighting and training style. Chibi Trunks takes his first steps. A documentary is broadcast on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion Mr. Satan. *'768 A.D.' Doll-taki is employed by Dr. Myu. His task is to gather energy to awaken M2's greatest Machine Mutant, Ruudo. Doll-taki does his job well and gets to work on gathering energy on planet Ruudo. *'770 A.D.' Kuririn and Android 18 get married. *'771 A.D.' Marron is born. *'773 A.D.' East Kaioshin and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Buu is sealed. *'774 A.D. March 28th' Gohan finishes the first grade level at Orange Star High School. *'774 A.D. April 7th' There's a sighting of the Gold Fighter in Satan City. Gohan begins the second grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl. Gohan meets Bulma at 3 p.m.. She works on a transformation suit for him so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. She finishes at 5 p.m.. The Great Saiyaman appears for the first time! *'774 A.D. April 8th' Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. *'774 A.D. April 9th' Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. East Kaioshin checks out Goku's training. *'774 A.D. April 10th' Vegeta finds out that Chibi Trunks is able to turn Super Saiyan. *'774 A.D. April 20th' Videl masters the bukujutsu technique. *'774 A.D. May 7th' The 25th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Son Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament. Majin Buu appears. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat him. Majin Buu kills Babidi. Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Son Goku is forced to return to the after-life early. Gohan mistakenly frees Rou Dai Kaioshin from the Z Sword. Rou Dai Kaioshin begins the ceremony to unleashing Gohan's sleeping power. *'774 A.D. May 8th' Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Majin Buu. Majin Buu kills almost every single person on Earth. Rou Dai Kaioshin gives Son Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Uranai Baba. Majin Buu destroys the Earth. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Son Goku destroys Majin Buu with the Super Genki Dama. *'774 A.D. September 7th' Shenron erases everyone's memories of Mr Buu. *'778 A.D. May 7th' The 26th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Mr. Buu comes in second. *'778 A.D.' Bra is born to Vegeta and Bulma. *'779 A.D.' Pan is born to Gohan and Videl. *'781 A.D. May 7th' The 27th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan wins. Buu comes in second place. *'784 A.D. May 7th' The 28th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Son Goku leaves with Uub to train him. Dragon Ball GT *'794 A.D.' Goku, Pan, and Trunks blast off into outer space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After 9 months in outer space, Goku meets Baby. Baby is outnumbered so he escapes to Earth where he takes control of almost every person and becomes more powerful. Baby uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create Planet Tsufuru. *'795 A.D.' Goku reaches Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Baby partake in a titanic battle which ends with the death of Baby and the destruction of the Tsufuru race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies. Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu team up. *'796 A.D.' A brainwashed Android 17 kills Kuririn. The brainwashed and new Android 17s combine to form Super 17. Super Saiyan 4 Goku defeats Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. The Shadow Dragons are all defeated, Shen Long returns to normal and grants one last wish as long as Goku goes with him. Shen Long flies off with Goku. Goku stops to say good bye to all the Z-Warriors. The Dragon Balls are absorbed into Goku's body, and Goku is not seen for around 100 years. *'895 AD.' Pan spots her Grandfather but is unable to catch up with him. The final episode of the Dragon Ball series ends with flashbacks to the series most memorable moments. See also http://www.thegrandline.com/dbzinfo/timeline.html *Dragon Ball alternate timelines Notes and references Category:Dragon Ball